Breanna Ashworth
Breanna Ashworth is a character who appears in Dishonored 2. She is the curator of the Royal Conservatory of Karnaca and one of the witches allied with Delilah Copperspoon. She is an important member of the coven and, reportedly, very dear to Delilah. She is found with her sister witches in the Royal Conservatory during the time Emily Kaldwin or Corvo Attano journeys to Karnaca. Biography Breanna was born into a wealthy family. However, she did not feel loved by her family, since all she seemed to be was "an advantageous marriage", having been promised to a man three times her age. Before the marriage, Breanna fled her home, knowing freedom for the first time in her life.[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aw-MmkxvMT8 Dishonored 2 Gameplay Reveal] After Delilah was marked by the Outsider, she utilized her Arcane Bond to attract like-minded women to her. Breanna Ashworth was the first to answer her call. The two women roamed the lands, wild and free, and were later joined by others to form the coven known as the Brigmore Witches. After Delilah's defeat, the remaining witches lost their powers and Breanna travelled to Karnaca where she began a new life as the Curator of the Royal Conservatory. When Delilah fell at the hands of Daud, Breanna still remained loyal. This continued loyalty was rewarded by her being able to hear Delilah's whisperings. When it was revealed that Duke Luca Abele was also able to hear the missing witch, the two organized a ritual at Aramis Stilton's manor, inviting notables such as Kirin Jindosh and the Crown Killer to complete it. An enchanted circle was formed by the quartet, and Delilah rose once again, trapping her spirit inside of a statue, thus ensuring herself immortality. ''Dishonored 2'' While exploring the Royal Conservatory, it is revealed that Breanna, along with her coven of witches, killed, and possibly experimented on the previous occupants of the exhibition that once took place there. Unless Corvo or Emily cause disruption, she is first encountered conversing with Delilah via the latter's statue. The protagonist finds out she's working on the device called "The Oraculum", having had an issue with installing proper lenses. This leaves the protagonist with a choice, either simply slaying Breanna on the spot, or tampering with the Oraculum, and installing discarded lenses. If they choose the latter option, the device malfunctions once it is activated, resulting in Breanna's complete loss of supernatural abilities, along with the entire coven of witches in the area. If Breanna has been eliminated through non-lethal means, and Karnaca hasn't been thrown into ultimate chaos, she can be seen arrested by the Grand Guard at the very end. ''The Return of Daud'' Canonically, Breanna survived the encounter with the protagonist and later hid somewhere in Karnaca. Despite being cut off from the Void, some of her powers remained, albeit were fading. This allowed a few witches such as Lucinda to still perform certain supernatural feats.Dishonored: The Return of Daud, Chapter 23 ''Death of the Outsider'' Although Breanna does not appear in person, a few of her hidden documents have been discovered by the Abbey during their purge of the Royal Conservatory and can be read by Billie Lurk in Breanna's former office. Through one of the documents it is revealed that she was contacted by Eleuterio Cienfuegos, who sent her the archive he stole from the Eyeless Gang containing the exact location of the secret entrance to the Void at Shindaerey Peak. Breanna had hoped to interrogate Cienfuegos on how he knew to contact her and also to share this new information with Delilah, but was unable to do so before her defeat at the hands of Corvo or Emily. In another document, she muses on the anomalies that have been reported at Stilton Manor, speculating that they are repercussions of the ritual that returned Delilah from the Void. Quotes Alerted: * "Someone there?" * "Who is this?..." Attacking: *''"When I've killed you, your little girl will be lost forever. (To Corvo)'' *''"You're drooling like the aged psychopath you are." (To Corvo)'' *''"This explains why the woman you call Meagan Foster has been skulking around."'' *''"Can you possibly be?... Oh, now I understand."'' *''"Daud couldn't kill me, and you won't either."'' *"Don't let him ruin our plans!" *"I won't let him escape!" *''"Guano and blood, I'll have your eyes in a jar on my desk!"'' *''"I'll flay the skin off your skull."'' *''"We'll bury you beneath a cyprus tree on the night of the new moon."'' *''"This is the last place you should have come."'' *''"For Delilah!"'' *''"Silver bullets for the likes of you." (When using pistol)'' *''"Can you stop bullets, I wonder?" (When using pistol)'' *''"I squeeze this trigger and you pass into the Void." (When using pistol)'' *''"Catch me if you can!" (When teleporting)'' *''"Razor-edged whalebone!" (When using Thorns)'' *''"Grow, my bloodbriar!" (When using Bloodbriar)'' *''"Tendrils of my passion, choke him!" (When using Bloodbriar)'' *''"Little tendril and a bit of lake muck, touched by the Void!" (When using Bloodbriar)'' *''"No! You tear the stars from the sky, murderer!" (When ally is killed)'' *''"Not her! No!" (When ally is killed)'' *''"The Coven welcomes the opportunity to face a true warlock." (When spotting supernatural powers)'' *''"Your craft is nothing compared to what Delilah can do now." (When spotting supernatural powers)'' *''"And now I turn my attention to the Oracular Order." (When protagonist is killed)'' Finding a dead body: *''"A corpse? What in the world?"'' *"It seems rather rude of you to die here, whoever you were." Neutralised non-lethally: *''"Please, no."'' *''"Leave me alone. You've ruined me."'' *''"That's it, I'm done."'' *''"I'm no threat to you now, to anyone."'' Trivia *Breanna Ashworth is voiced by Melendy Britt. *The Outsider comments that Breanna would likely have committed suicide had she remained with her family and her husband-to-be. *There is a collectible painting of Breanna, called "My Fires Burn within Breanna's Marrow", painted by Delilah herself. *A witch in the Royal Conservatory can be overheard wondering whether Breanna and Kirin Jindosh are lovers, given that the two are spending much time together. **This assumption, however, is false as Jindosh and Breanna used the time to work together on the Oraculum. **If Jindosh has previously been eliminated non-lethally, Breanna can be found talking to a statue of Delilah. Both witches briefly muse about who was behind the attack on Jindosh but consider it unimportant as Jindosh has served his purpose for their plans. **If he was killed, Delilah will state how, regardless of the loss, he had nothing more to offer either way. *If Corvo or Emily decide to assassinate Breanna with the sword, a special animation will play, where the protagonist pins her to the floor with their leg. As she struggles to escape, she is promptly stabbed in the chest. **This causes extreme anger from Delilah, either immediately if Breanna is assassinated in front of her statue, or by speaking to the statue in person. In both cases, Delilah states that the protagonist will never understand what Breanna meant to her. **In the final battle against Delilah, she will mention that she is avenging Breanna's death. *If Breanna is dealt with in a non-lethal manner, she will not become hostile against the player unless provoked, but instead claim how she is not a threat to anyone anymore. *Breanna and Delilah have an ambiguous romantic relationship; her sexuality is confirmed by Harvey Smith as lesbian. *Breanna is immune to both choke holds and Shadow Kill, though not the latter's Bloodfly Swarm upgrade. Possession ends instantly when used on her, and she will dispel the void spirit that attempts to Mesmerize her. *Breanna carries two unique black bone charms on her person. Bloodfly Alchemy causes the first shot of an assassin's weapon to turn into bloodflies; Fickle Beasts causes summoned entities such as rats and Doppelgänger shades to turn against the summoner. **A Doppelgänger shade will take on Breanna's appearance and speech pattern, and will use her abilities and weapons. **Since she does not drop the bone charms she carries upon her defeat, they must be looted from her body. Should the protagonist already have Bloodfly Swarm unlocked, it is advisable to first render Breanna unconscious and loot the charms from her body before killing her. *Like all witches, Breanna can use Blink when assaulted with Windblast, reducing its effectiveness against her. *Using Blink or Far Reach near Breanna, even if she was previously unaware of the protagonist's presence, will cause her to grab the protagonist and throw them to the ground. She can still be grabbed with Far Reach but will blink away like other witches. *The Heart notes that Delilah's Arcane Bond is strong in Breanna, allowing her to use the Windblast-like scream and Blood Briar power normally exhibited by certain witch sub-types in addition to Blink and Thorns. *Breanna is the only Brigmore Witch seen using a pistol. She can use Thorns and other supernatural abilities without needing to holster it. Gallery Breannaashworth target photo.png|Ashworth's target picture. DelStatueD2.png|Breanna speaking to a statue of Delilah. Breanna, thorns.png|Breanna fires Thorns at Corvo. Oraculum 1b.png|Breanna checks on the Oraculum. Breanna2.png|Breanna Ashworth running towards the malfunctioning Oraculum. Breanna4.png|Breanna cowers in defeat. Breanna5.png|Close-up of a defeated Breanna. Ashworth animation death.gif|Breanna Ashworth's death animation (GIF). Breanna1.png|A silvergraph of Breanna Ashworth found aboard the Dreadful Wale. Silvergraph.png|A silvergraph with Breanna in. Breanna artwork.png|Delilah's painting of Breanna. References ru:Бриана Эшворт zh:布里安娜·阿什沃思 uk:Бріанна Ешворт Category:Dishonored 2 Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Assassination Targets Category:Enemies